


Life Is Better When You're Laughing

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Geek Robert, Grumpy Robert, M/M, Mischievious Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron drags Robert along to babysit Jack and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Better When You're Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a prompt I received ages ago, and just so you are aware if you have sent me a prompt ive noted it down and i'll get to it when the mood strikes ;)
> 
> Prompt (from srainerobron)  
> Could you write one where in the future after the trial and stuff Debbie has returned and Aaron and Robert are babysitting Jack and Sarah?
> 
> Enjoy x

“I don't babysit,” Robert declared matter of factly when he arrived at the pub and Aaron had informed him of their plans for the evening.

“Oh what too high and mighty to look after your niece and nephew now are ya?” Aaron joked.

“I wanted to spend the night with you,” Robert made to grab Aarons waist but Aarons hands on his chest pushed him back preventing him from pulling him in closer.

“And you can,” Aaron chuckled.

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Robert rolled his eyes a trick he'd learned from his boyfriend.

“I'll make it up to you,” Aaron promised pushing past Robert to fetch his hoodie.

“It that a promise?” Robert flirted.

“Depends on how good you are tonight,” Aaron flirted right back,

“Ready?”

“Fine,” Robert huffed as he followed Aaron out the way he came.

The closer they got to Mulberry Cottage the more Robert began to fidget his feet shuffling as he kicked up the dirt with his shoes.

“What's wrong with ya?” Aaron hissed as they came to a stop outside the front door knocking lightly.

“Are you sure it's okay for me, for us, to be here?” Robert knew he sounded whiny but he hadn't been back to Debbie's since Aaron had told him about Gordon and he time before that he'd held a gun in Ross' face.

“It's fine, I'm fine I promise,” Aaron reassured his boyfriend with a quick squeeze of his hand jumping apart when he heard the door open, Robert made to grab it again but Aaron pulled free just as the door opened much to Roberts disappointment.

“Aaron,” Debbie cried in thanks her face faltering slightly when she saw Robert behind him,

“Thanks for this,” she said recovering quickly stepping back to open the door wider.

“No probs,” Aaron shrugged he wasn't about to tell her he'd had to practically drag Robert there,

“Just sorry we're late this one was mopping.”

“I was not,” Robert argued back as Aaron stepped over the threshold.

Roberts eyes met Debbie's briefly, almost guilty as he nodded in greeting.

“So where are they?” Aaron asked when the living room turned out to be devoid of children.

“Sarah's upstairs sulking because she can't come and Jacks……..” Debbie's looked around the small living room seemingly to have misplaced her son,

“Ahah,” she grabbed her keys from the side board,

“Jacks just getting ready for bed,” she threw a thumb over her shoulder indicating the kitchen from which Jack emerged heading for the sofa. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” Debbie checked again as was putting on her Jacket kissing Jack on the head in farewell who now sat mesmerised by the colourful pictures flickering across the TV.

“It's just everyone else is either on this night out or busy.”

“Oh last resort then are we?” Robert scoffed quietly earning him a shove from Aaron.

“It's fine Debs honestly, you go and enjoy your night, the kids will be fine with me and…” Aaron turned around and gave Robert a cheeky smile,

“Uncle Robert.”

With that Sarah stomped down the stairs,

“What's Uncle Robert doing here?”

“Him and Aaron are gonna look after ya tonight while I'm out with Grumpy okay?”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Sarah huffed crossing her little arms over her chest.

“Good luck with that and thanks again,” Debbie squeezed Aarons arm before heading out the door.

“No sweat,” Aaron brushed off the thanks with a wave of his hand.

“Right so what's the plan?” Robert asked as soon as he heard front door shut behind Debbie.

“I'm don't need a babysitter,” Sarah repeated stomping back from where she came as Robert felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to see Jack at his side holding out an action figure for him.

“Divide and conquer?” Aaron shrugged,

“You take one and I'll take the other,” he suggested as he headed up the stairs after Sarah.

“So much for spending the night together,” Robert muttered under his breath as he took his Jacket off laying it over the back of the sofa as Jack directed him to sit down.

“Don't talk much do ya,” Robert indicated towards his nephew who once again held up a toy in response.

“Turtles eh?” Robert laughed as a memory flashed before him, him and Andy arguing over who was their favourite.

“Let me see if I can remember the names,” Robert sat down in front of the coffee table where Jack had arranged the figures offering one to Robert.

“Now this,” Robert noted the red mask,

“This is Raphael.”

Jacks smile let him know he'd remembered correctly

“He was always my favourite,” Robert shuffled closer; perhaps babysitting wasn’t so bad after all.

Jack showed him another and it became a sort of game Robert trying to recall the names from his childhood surprised that teenage mutant ninja turtles were still around.

“Purple hmmm,” Robert ponded his thumb playing at his lip,

“Leonardo?” he remembered the name but Jacks giggle told him he'd got the colour wrong.

“So not Leonardo eh? So purple must be Donatello because I know Michelangelo is orange and he likes pizza.” Robert lowered his voice copying how he recalled the orange turtle spoke,

“Dude!” making Jack laugh as they settled in dancing the figures across the laminated surface of the coffee table.

…

“Come on Sarah open up.”

“No!” Sarah shouted from the other side of the door.

“Fine,” Aaron grunted,

“I'll be downstairs if you need anything.”

He waited a few more minutes just in case she decided to open up but when he heard no response he finally gave up and went in search of his boyfriend who he found sat on the floor like the big kid he was playing with Jack.

Aaron hated to break up the dynamic duo but Debbie had left strict instructions regarding Jacks bedtime when she'd called to ask him the favour earlier that day.

“Come on little man bed time,” Aaron sighed as he stepped down into the living room.

“Not right now Aaron,” Robert complained,

“Shredder is just about to attack us isn't that right buddy.”

“Right and I'm supposed to know what that even means,” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Robert holds up the action figure and waved it in front of Aaron who couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Two minutes,” Aaron warned heading into the kitchen to make Jack a cup of hot milk, not sure if Debbie routinely does that but something he remembers his mum doing for him when he was Jacks age a wave of sadness washing over him but looking back into the room where he'd relieved his darkest secret to the man sat playing idly with his nephew the sadness eased away to something more hopeful.

As he walked back into the living room he's sure he just heard Jack mumble but Roberts body is blocking his view so it could have easily been him.

“Right then playtimes over,” Aaron directed his words this time Robert before looking down at Jack,

“Come on you, bed.”

“Sorry buddy looks like we've got to finish,” Robert said his hand reaching out to ruffle his nephew hair.

Reluctantly Jack handed Donatello over to Robert and crawled to his feet. He looked at Aaron who gestures towards the stairs with his head. Jack stepped forward as Robert said,

“Night buddy,” the little boy turned around and smiled,

“Bye Wuncle Wobert,” before climbing the stairs one by one.

“I'll be up in a second,” Aaron called after gathering himself, hearing Jack speak was a rare thing.

“I think that's the first time I've heard him speak to someone that's not our Deb.”

Robert gave Aaron his best smug smile.

“Thought Robert Sugden didn't baby sit,” he chuckled leaning down to press his lips to Roberts forehead; proud of his boyfriend.

“You failed to mention there would be toys, I mean these are seriously cool,” Robert held Splinter the mutant rat in his hand.

“Geek,” Aaron laughed letting his fingers linger in Roberts hair before climbing the stairs after Jack Roberts voice stopping him mid step.

“Any luck with Sarah?”

“Nah she's just as bad as Liv,” Aaron informed Robert knowing how much he’d like the comparison.

“Ha,” Robert snorted his eyes falling to down to appreciate the tightness of Aarons jeans as he climbed the stairs.

…

Tucking Jack in Aaron dropped a kiss to his head inhaling the pleasure smell that only children have,

“Night little man.”

He watched him for a few minutes his little body wriggling under the covers as he got comfy, when Aaron was satisfied he closed the door too leaving a gap just like Debbie had asked and made his way across the hall to Sarah room knocking lightly

“Sarah,” he called but got no reply.

“Just let me know your alive okay,” Aaron groaned.

He heard a loud click of her tongue as she tutted her way to the door.

“Happy?”

“Very,” Aaron gave her his best sarcastic grin,

“Jacks in bed so no noise okay.”

“Fine,” she huffed practically slamming the door in his face.

“Charming,” he mumbled as he descended the stairs only to find Robert fast asleep on the sofa Jacks rat toy still in his hand.

“Great,” Aaron sighed,

“So much for spending the night together,” he mumbled to himself as he flicked the kettle on hoping the noise would wake Robert from his slumber.

He sank down next to Robert on the sofa not caring how much noise he made but nothing seemed to disturb his boyfriend so he resigned himself to a few hours of mindless TV, glancing over at Robert every now and again just in case he'd awoken. After an hour he was bored, he could hear Sarah moving about upstairs and Robert was still asleep, much to Aarons annoyance he was the one who wanted to spend the night together instead he got over excited about silly action figures and passed out. Feeling mischievous he once again climbed the stairs as a plan formed in his head but he needed Sarah's help.

“What now?” Sarah grunted when she finally opened the door on the third knock.

“Thought you could help me with something,” Aaron beamed mischievously which was he only reason she didn't slammed the door again it was very rare Aaron smiled although he seemed happy when he was with her uncle most of the time.

As Aaron explained what he had in mind Sarah eyes grew wide with excitement,

“And I won't get in trouble?” she asked needing some reassurance.

“Not from me,” Aaron insisted.

“What about Uncle Robert?” Sarah asked remembering back when he'd looked her before and got cross about something silly.

“He won't wake up he's a pretty heavy sleeper.”

Sarah frowned up at Aaron wondering how he knew that about her Uncle but then she remembered what her mum had told her.

“His Uncle Robert your boyfriend?”

The question caught Aaron off guard so he had no choice but to answer honestly,

“Yes.”

“So you sleep in the same bed?” Sarah questioned innocently as only a child could.

“Sometimes,” Aaron shifted uncomfortably not sure why her line of questioning was going.

“And you didn't shoot him?”

“No!” Aaron exclaimed loudly before remembering Jack was in bed.

“Because you love him,” Sarah nodded in confirmation.

“I guess,” Aaron shrugged wanting the end this conversation as soon as possible; he could feel his cheeks burning.

“Okay.”

“So the plan?” Aaron prompted hoping Sarah was satisfied with his answers.

“I'm in,” she grinned.

“Got what you need?” Aaron pointed back into her room.

She disappeared for a few seconds before coming back showing him the bag,

“Yep.”

The pair of them crept down the stairs as quietly as they could not wanting to wake Robert.

“What colour?” Sarah looked at Aaron as she stood in front of her Uncles sleeping form.

“Erm……” Aaron pondered for a moment before nodding his head,

“Blue to match his eyes don't you think?”

Aaron watched as Sarah got to work putting their plan into action a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing.

“All done,” Sarah announced standing back to admire her handy work.

“Brilliant,” Aaron took his phone from his pocket and snapped a few pictures all the time trying not to laugh.

They both froze as they heard the key in the door.

“Quick,” Aaron shooed her up the stairs his eyes darting to the clock,

“You're supposed to be in bed.”

“Aaron?” Sarah whispered as Aaron made sure the room was tidy enough.

“Yeah?” he hissed in response.

“Send me the picture.”

Aaron looked at his boyfriend, who was still out for the count and smiled up at her nodding,

“Alright……………..and Sarah.”

“Yeah?” she was near the top of the stairs now so he had to crane his neck to see her.

“Thanks.”

Aaron spun back around just as Debbie pushed the door open the sound finally awaken Robert

“Good night?” Aaron asked as Debs wobbled into the room.

“So so, you? Oh!” she startled as he took his Roberts appearance as he stretched up from his position on the sofa.

Debbie's eyes flashed to Aaron who was trying desperately not to look at her.

“Good night?” Robert repeated Aarons question as he stretched out his long limbs.

“Yes, I'm guessing you did too,” Debbie snorted her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she studied his face making Robert frown slightly before he looked down at his hand he was still holding Jacks toy and assuming that's what was making both Debbie and Aaron act peculiarly he set the figure down and joined in their laughter.

“Yeah Jacks a great kid.”

“Yeah he is,” Debbie spluttered.

“Anyway we best be off,” Aaron instructed trying not to look at Robert in fear of bursting out laughing.

“Come on sleepy head,” he directed at his boyfriend as he made his way towards the door.

“Thanks again boys,” Debbie laughed shaking her head.

“Anytime,” Aaron called back over his shoulder his body shaking as he caught sight of Robert, the coloured cream above his eyes simmering in the moonlight.

Oblivious to Aarons amusement Robert began to hum on the short walk back to the pub.

“Hm Hm Hm Hm hmhmhmhm,” and just as they were about to step in the door he started to sing,

“Teenage mutant ninja turtles, heroes in a half shell, turtle power,” grabbing Aaron around his waist and swinging him through the outer door.

“Thanks for tonight I actually had fun.”

“Clearly,” Aaron chuckled rolling his eyes at him as he detached himself from Roberts grasp,

“Let's get a pint shall we.”

“Sure,” Robert agreed with a smile.

Aaron let Robert go first hanging back so he could get his mums attention shaking his head behind him hoping she wouldn't spoil the joke.

Chas tried but failed stifle a laugh when he saw Roberts face,

“Well you two clearly had fun.”

“Didn't know you had it in ya mate,” Adam clamped Roberts shoulder before bursting out in a fit of giggles, Aaron unable to hold it in any longer did the same.

“What?” Robert cried in annoyance obviously missing the joke.

“I'm sorry,” Aaron choked out wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve his face suddenly turning serious,

“You shouldn't av fallen asleep should ya.”

“Aaron” Robert warned in a low voice.

“Here love, I've got to say pink really is your colour,” Chas handed him a tray and frowning at the lot of them Robert looked at his reflection in the shiny metal his face falling in horror at what stared back at him, not only did he have bright pink lips, but rosy red cheeks and to top it off blue glittery stuff above his eyes.

“What the....Aaron!” he cried as he turned to his boyfriend who was now in hysterics clutching the bar to keep himself up right.

“Oh you think it's funny do ya?” Robert wanted to be angry but hearing Aaron laugh was priceless and soon he was laughing right along with them.

“I'm guessing this was Sarah's doing.”

Aaron nodded as he tried to catch his breath back.

“Well at least she didn't stay in her room all night eh?” Robert jabbed a finger in Aarons side and pulled him close.

“Oi!” Aaron groaned the smile lingering on his face taking the sting out of the word and as Roberts hands cupped his cheeks the rest of the world dissolved behind him and it was just the two of them, the vivid blue above his boyfriends eyes making the green flecks of his iris stand out even more memorising Aaron who had to remind himself to breath.

“Don't you dare,” Aaron warned softly as he saw the intention behind those beautiful eyes.

“Would I?” Robert feigned innocence quickly pressing his lips firmly to Aarons squashing their mouths together in a big over the top kiss the aim of which was to transfer as much pink as he could on to Aaron in the process.

“Gross,” Aaron grunted when Robert let him go wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

“You made we walk through the village like this I think we're even,” Robert pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Simple. Don't fall asleep next time,” Aaron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“So there's going to be a next time?” Robert inquired cheerfully.

“S'pose if you want,” Aaron said nonchalantly before joking,

“I know Sarah had fun.”

“Oh and you had nothing to do with it?”

Aaron held his hands up in defence.

“Fair enough, you best help me wash it off then and we can get on with my original plan for the night.”

“Which was?” Aaron smiled; he knew exactly what Robert wanted and was only too happy to oblige.  

“I told you I wanted you on your own,” Robert growled low adding a wink pulling Aaron around the bar and into the back room his actions only added fuel to Aarons laughter which would be heard all the way back out in the bar.


End file.
